Armada Imperial/Leyendas
La Armada Imperial, también conocida como la Flota Espacial Imperial, Marina Imperial, Flota de Batalla Imperial o Servicio Espacial Imperial, era la rama de la Armada naval del Ejército Imperial del Imperio Galáctico. En su apogeo, colocó en el terreno millones de naves de guerra y cazas estelares, manteniendo el control imperial a lo largo de la galaxia. La Flota Imperial estaba formada de la Flota de la República de la Antigua República en 19 ABY durante la campaña de Imperialización realizada por Palpatine durante el Alzamiento del Imperio. Una estructura de comando reorganizada, consistía de doce Grandes Almirantes, supervisaron la rápida extensión de la flota que había empezado durante las Guerras Clon. Creciendo descontenta con el Imperio eventualmente colisionando con la Alianza para Restaurar la República, la cual empezó una campaña militar contra las fuerzas Imperiales que se convirtió en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Después de la Batalla de Endor en 4 DBY, el Imperio empezó a delegar en el caudillismo y en luchas internas, fragmentando la Marina Imperial. No iba a volver a ser una unidad coherente hasta el establecimiento del Remanente Imperial bajo el comando del Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon, convirtiéndose en una verdadera fuerza de combate una vez más bajo su comando durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. La Marina Imperial reganaría mucha de su fuerza formal en el tiempo del Imperio Fel, bajo la cual peleó la Alianza Galáctica en la Guerra Sith-Imperial y más tarde el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt en la posterior insurgencia.Star Wars Legacy 0½ La Flota Imperial era una de los ejércitos más formidables jamás creados, consistiendo de millones de naves de guerra, cazas y transportes. Los pilares de sus flotas, las naves capitales Destructores Estelares y los Super Destructores EstelaresDark Empire Sourcebook y las series Cazas TIE de naves estelares, se convirtieron en algunos de los simbolos más visibles de la ley Imperial a la populación civil de la galaxia.Imperial Sourcebook Rol Las responsabilidades específicas de la Flota Imperial incluían defender civiles Imperiales de amenazas espaciales tales como piratas, contrabandistas y otros gobiernos armados, forzando la voluntad Imperial y supervisando el comercio a través de aduanas y operaciones de bloqueo. La Marina Imperial también realizaba bombardeos orbitales, desplegamientos de fuerzas de tierra mayores y los apoyaban con soporte espacial y aéreo. La Flota Imperial estaba formada de la Flota de la República y como tal estaba todavía bajo el control del Comando Naval. La Flota Imperial se condicionó a si misma por el Código Espacial Imperial, una serie de leyes marciales y regulaciones creadas para guiar la organización militar masiva. Bajo la ley No-huMano, la vasta mayoría del personal en la Flota Espacial Imperial fueron hombres humanos, aunque algunas mujeres humanas tales como la almirante Daala e incluso otras especies estaban también en el servicio, tales como el Gran Almirante Chiss Thrawn. Historia escoltando al Ejecutor.]] El Nuevo Orden La Flota Imperial se formó de la Flota de la República de la Antigua República. Después de que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine se declarara a sí mismo Emperador en 19 ABY, estableciendo el primer Imperio Galáctico, él empezó una campaña de Imperialización, bajo la cual la Marina de la República fue renombrada a la Marina Imperial. La primera purga de Palpatine de la Marina Imperial se produjo en un plazo de dos semanas en la ley Imperial. La estructura de comando fue reorganizada con doce Grandes Almirantes liderando la Marina. Una rápida extensión del número de naves espaciales empezó cerca del fin de las Guerras Clon aumentó más. Guerra Civil Galáctica Creciendo descontento con el Imperio, eventualmente colisionó con la Alianza para Restaurar la República, la cual empezó una campaña militar contra las fueras Imperiales. Aunque la Flota Rebelde no era tan grande o poderosa como la bien entrenada Flota Imperial, las dos flotas se enfrentarían entre sí regularmente a través de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Poco después de la derrota en Endor, en 4 DBY el Imperio Galáctico se dividió en facciones beligerantes lideradas por señores de la batalla y la Flota Imperial se fragmentó con eso. No se convertiría de nuevo en una unidad cohesiva hasta el establecimiento del Remanente Imperial bajo el comando del Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon. Mientras que muchos de los remanentes de la Flota Imperial fueron reunidos después bajo comandantes Imperiales impresionantes, la organización militar cesó de ser reunida como un todo después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine. En el fin de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, una flota que contaba con millones de naves fue reducida a apenas miles con solo doscientos Destructores Estelares permaneciendo. Tardaría más de un siglo antes de que la Flota Imperial se restaurara a su gloria formal. Legado Una vez más se convirtió en una verdadera fuerza de combate participando bajo el comando de Pellaeon en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. La Flota Imperial reganaría mucho de su fuerza formal en el tiempo del Imperio Fel, bajo el cual se enfrentó con la Alianza Galáctica en la Guerra Sith-Imperial y después se dividió entre los seguidores del Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt y los leales del Imperio en exilio en la posterior insurgencia.Star Wars Legacy 0½ Naves clave de la flota en un viaje de relaciones públicas observa una maniobra de la flota.]] El símbolo más reconocible de la Flota Espacial Imperial era el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]], el cual llegó a su máximo de veinticinco mil naves,Spectre of the Past aunque millones de naves estelares de diferentes diseños fueron colocadas por varios propósitos. Los Super Destructores Estelares se convirtieron en infames por su tamaño y armamento, pero algunas contribuían con las flotas como naves de logística.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Las naves capitales más grandes, estaciones de batalla y naves de logística fueron construidas por los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, la Corporación Loronar y los Impulsores Estelares Rendili durante el apogeo del Imperio.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Los astilleros en Corellia suministraron al Imperio con cañoneras, corvetas y cruceros largos.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Adicionalmente, incontables astilleros le suministraron al Imperio con naves de soporte tales como los [[Crucero ligero clase Carrack|cruceros ligeros clase Carrack]], [[Fragata clase Lancero|fragatas clase Lancero]], [[Crucero clase Strike|cruceros clase Strike]] y cargueros de escolta. En 0 ABY, era estimado que el poder combinado de toda la flota podía hacer casi tanto daño como dos Estrellas de la Muerte. Educación Los reclutas espaciales primero se presentaban en la Academia Imperial para ganar lo básico de su educación avanzada y disciplina militar y después continuar su educación en el Colegio Espacial Imperial, donde los graduados de la Academia recibían entrenamiento específico en operaciones espaciales, combate y funciones de comando. Finalmente, los oficiales no comisionados y los graduados recientes del Colegio Espacial podían participar en un programa de entrenamiento a través de la Escuela de Oficiales Espaciales Imperial para centrarse en las costumbres militares y cortesías, historia militar, liderazgo, liderazgo de oficiales, ejercicios de comando de cubierta, ejercicios de disciplina y otras áreas pertinentes de educación de potenciales oficiales. En la graduación, los aprendices eran comisionados en la Flota Imperial como tenientes. Organización .]] La Flota Imperial usó una estrategia total, centrándose en el poder de fuego de las naves capitales antes que en superioridad con cazas estelares. Esto fue reflejado a través de los diseños de sus cazas estelares, la formación de sus unidades espaciales y la organización total de la fuerza. Comando Un comando individual, una caza estelar individual, era el bloque constructor de la Flota Espacial Imperial. Logrando el comando de una nave estelar, no importa su tamaño, fue el punto de orgullo para la carrera de un oficial. Comúnmente los oficiales rechazaban increíbles promociones del personal con la esperanza de recibir el comando de una nave, aunque sirviendo como un oficial de personal en una nave estelar destacada, tal como un escuadrón de una nave insignia, era a menudo considerado un camino rápido para una promoción. Línea de batalla La unidad más básica en la Flota Imperial era la línea de batalla, o simplemente una línea. La Flota Espacial Imperial formó de cuatro a veinte naves estelares en las líneas, dependiendo del tipo de línea. Comandado por el capitán de la línea, la línea era el nivel más amorfo de organización en la Flota Espacial. La Orden de Batalla de la Flota Espacial Imperial esbozó siete tipos de líneas: Ataque, ataque pesado, reconocimiento, persecución, escaramuza, soldado y bombardeo. Las líneas de ataque y ataque pesado combatían a las cazas enemigas ferozmente en el combate, las líneas de reconocimiento recolectaban inteligencia de la disposición de las fuerzas enemigas, las líneas de persecución perseguían y atrapaban a los enemigos que se estaban retirando y las líneas de escaramuza acosaban a las naves capitales y combatían a las líneas de piquetes enemigos. Una línea de soldados consistía de dos naves de transportes de cuerpo de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat hecho por Evakmar, dos naves de escolta y frecuentemente dos cruceros clase Strike. Su función era el desplegamiento de las unidades del ejército. Una línea de bombardero (o torpedo) consistí típicamente de dos Esferas de Torpedos. En adición a éstos siete tipos de líneas, la Flota Imperial consideró a los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial una línea en sí. Mientras que un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial pudo haber sido capaz de actuar como una línea de ataque y su complemento de naves estelares como una línea de escaramuza, la decisión de darle a los comandantes la opción de colocar a un crucero pesado como una línea hasta sí mismo era más política que táctica. Después de que un estudio del personal espacial sugirió que un Destructor Estelar era el equivalente de campo a uno de los escuadrones espaciales más pequeños, el Admirante decidió que, ya que hay más líneas de escuadrones, designando al Destructor Estelar como una unidad de línea los llevaría a obtener más Destructores Estelares. El pensamiento del Admirante prevaleció. Imagen:Attack Line.jpg|Línea de Ataque Imagen:Heavy Attack Line.jpg|Línea de Ataque Pesado Imagen:Recon Line.jpg|Línea de Reconocimiento Imagen:Star Destroyer.jpg|Destructor Estelar (línea) Imagen:Troop Line.jpg|Línea de Tropa Imagen:Pursuit Line.jpg|Línea de Persecución Imagen:Skirmish Line.jpg|Línea de Escaramuza Imagen:Bombard Line.jpg|Línea de Bombarderos Escuadrón clase Imperial y cazas TIE poco antes de la Batalla de Endor en 4 DBY.]] Un escuadrón era la unidad independiente más pequeña operando en la Armada Imperial. Compuesta por varias líneas, un escuadrón era comandado por un almirante en iba desde 14 a 60 naves, dependiendo de la composición de las líneas en el escuadrón. Un escuadrón era la concentración de naves normalmente asignada a un sistema individual. La República Galáctica designaba unidades de idénticas configuraciones como flotas. Esas unidades eran toda la presencia espacial en ese sector. Así, el escuadrón era una útil medida del crecimiento del Ejército Imperial después del establecimiento de la Nueva Orden del Emperador Palpatine. Similares a las líneas, la Orden de Batalla de la Armada Imperial designaba cuatro tipos de escuadrones: ligeros, pesados, batallas y bombarderos. Los escuadrones ligeros patrullaban áreas que se sabía que eran seguras con dos líneas de ataque, una líea de escaramuza y una línea de reconocimiento. Los escuadrones pesados atacaban sistemas planetarios que se sabía que poseían presencia enemiga, ya sea con dos grandes líneas de ataque, una línea de ataque y una línea de reconocimiento para situaciones donde la posición y la composición enemiga era desconocida, o con tres líneas de ataque pesado y una línea de escaramuza para situaciones donde se era conocido que el enemigo defendía bienes inmovilizados. Era común asignar a [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria]] a ese último tipo de escuadrón pesado. Los escuadrones de batalla contenían un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial. Además del Destructor Estelar, había al menos tres líneas, dos líneas de ataque y una línea de persecución, para un promedio de 18 naves. La mera llegada de un escuadrón de batalla, y más importante, un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, era a menudo suficiente como para terminar una revuelta planetaria o para espantar a una amenaza espacial. Los escuadrones bombarderos subyugaban los mundos en donde la rebelión abierta que habían desarrollado defensas planetarias incluyendo múltiples escudos planetarios y largas armas planetarias con cuatro esferas de torpedo, una línea de escaramuza y una línea de persecución. Imagen:Light Squadron.jpg|Escuadrón Ligero Imagen:Heavy Squadron.jpg|Escuadrón Pesado Imagen:Battle Squadron.jpg|Escuadrón de Batalla Imagen:Troop Squadron.jpg|Escuadrón de Tropas Imagen:Bombard Squadron.jpg|Escuadrón de Bombarderos Sistemas de fuerza .]] Los sistemas de fuerza combinaban varios escuadrones bajo el comando de un almirante, al que se refieren como Comodoro mientras comanda un sistema de fuerza. Estas fuerzas combinadas eran responsables de las acciones de la Flota Espacial Imperial a través de múltiples sistemas estelares. En lugar de esbozar formaciones específicas de los sistemas de fuerza. La Orden de Batalla de la Flota Espacial Imperial prestó flexibilidad a los comodoros para colocar en común la totalidad de sus recursos espaciales y la forma según sean las misiones necesarias. La superioridad de fuerza combinó al menos tres escuadrones de batalla y un escuadrón ligero. Con un mínimo de tres Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y cerca de otras 90 naves, las misiones de superioridad de fuerza era para conseguir la superioridad espacial, definida como, "la completa ausencia de actividades de naves enemigas en el sistema entero." La escolta de fuerza protegía envíos cruciales comerciales, instalaciones espaciales económicamente esenciales o instalaciones y destruían piratas acosadores. Con al menos dos escuadrones pesados y dos escuadrones ligeros, la escolta de fuerza era la más flexible de las fuerzas combinadas. Los comodoros usaron a las escoltas de fuerza para ejecutar una variedad de misiones, conociendo bien que su gran nave cuenta y la flexibilidad organizacional que permitiría su terminación. En caso de que a la superioridad de fuerza se le dio el axioma de "siempre enviar lo suficiente", mientras que la escolta de fuerza dio el axioma de "nunca enviar demasiado". Los sistemas de fuerza atacaban amenazas que la superioridad de fuerza no podía destruir exitosamente. Mediante el cambio del escuadrón ligero por un cuarto escuadrón de batalla, un comodoro podía tener suficiente fuerza como para asegurar la completa dominación en el área marcada. Imagen:Force_Superiority.jpg|Superioridad de Fuerza Imagen:Force Escort.jpg|Escolta de Fuerza Imagen:Transport Force.jpg|Transporte de Fuerza Imagen:Systems Bombard.jpg|Sistemas de Bombardeo Imagen:Force Technical Services.jpg|Servicios Técnicos de Fuerza Imagen:Force Support.jpg|Soporte de Fuerza Imagen:Deepdock complex 28Force29.jpg|Complejo del Puerto Imagen:Engineering 28Force29.jpg|Ingeniería Imagen:Fleet Ordnance 28Force29.jpg|Flota de Artillería Imagen:Biological 28Force29.jpg|Biológica Imagen:Astrogation 28Force29.jpg|Astrogación Flota , 10 DBY.]] Donde todas las unidades anteriores estaban vinculadas a un sistema específico o un conjunto de sistemas, la Armada Imperial designaba a una flota como un "sector de recursos", permitiéndole operar en un sector de gran escala. Una flota era la unidad más pequeña transferida entre sectores. Con un número tan elevado de unidades, hubo miles de posibles tipos de alineaciones de flota. Los tipos de despliegue común de una flota incluían flotas de superioridad, flotas de asalto y flotas de bombardeo. Otros ejemplos de alineaciones que una flota pudo haber incluido era la flota de astilleros, flota de soporte o flota de artillería. Las flotas de superioridad mantuvieron la superioridad espacial en los sectores con "cuatro a menos mundos hostiles a la Nueva Orden y no más de 16 nuevos mundos con hostiles confirmados", una flota de superioridad se despliega. Con seis Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y casi 400 otras naves, era presumido que una flota de superioridad tenía suficiente fuerza como para relativamente calmar sectores. Las flotas de asalto transportaban miembros enormes del Ejército Imperial y tropas de la Armada para coordinar operaciones en tierra, mientras se mantiene la superioridad espacial alrededor de los sistemas señalados. Con dos fuerzas de transporte y dos escoltas de fuerza, una flota de asalto participaba en una campaña planetaria masiva por todo el sistema. Las flotas de bombardeo tenían un promedio de 416 naves, asignadas entre dos sistemas de bombardeo y dos escoltas de fuerza. Las flotas de bombardeo eran asignadas a sectores donde el Imperio ha determinado la probabilidad de reprimir a la Rebelión en el sector que es inferior o incluso. Los sistemas de bombardeo eran usados cuando el Imperio prefería destruir completamente un planeta en lugar de verlo caer en manos rebeldes. Imagen:Assault Fleet.jpg|Flota de Asalto Imagen:Bombard Fleet.jpg|Flota de Bombardeo Imagen:Deepdock Fleet.jpg|Flota de Astillero Imagen:Support Fleet.jpg|Flota de Soporte Grupo de sector Un grupo de sector era la suma total de la fuerza espacial que el Imperio espera que se comprometan a un sector normal. Un almirante elevado comandaba un grupo de sector, un título generalmente concedido al Moff que rige el sector. En los sectores que estaban involucrados en constantes y graves acciones espaciales, el Almirante Elevado era una posición separada del Moff. En un grupo de sector se esperaría que hubiese al menos 2.400 naves, de las cuales 24 eran Destructores Estelares (los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial eran lo normal, pero algunos grupos tenían modelos más antiguos de Destructores Estelares), y otras 1.600 naves estelares. Imagen:Sector Group HQ.jpg|Cuartel General del Grupo de Sector Comando regional, supervisor de sector y estratégico Los comandos regionales, supervisores de sectores y estratégicos existían, pero no de sus composiciones eran en su mayoría desconocidos. El Comando Espada Negra era un comando regional que defendió las regiones del Núcleo de amenazas que emanaban de los bordes galácticos. Tenían tres Super Destructores Estelares en su posesión.Black Fleet Crisis El Comando Martillo Azul, con sede fuera de Anaxes, defendió el Sector Cero y consistió de 57 naves capitales, lideradas por el Super Destructor Estelar Whelm.Coruscant and the Core Worlds Además, un diez por ciento de toda la Armada Imperial se mantuvo en reserva en los Mundos del Núcleo, con el fin de ser capaces de responder rápidamente a las amenazas por todas la galaxia.Star Wars Sourcebook En los territorios del Borde Exterior, una flota con al menos 19 Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y tres cruceros Inmovilizadores 418, los últimos proporcionados por el Astillero Imprial IV, también se mantenía.Star Wars: X-wing Las flotas itinerantes destinadas a tareas específicas fueron colocadas en varios momentos de la historia Imperial. Las unidades destacadas incluían al Escuadrón de la MuerteRebel Alliance Sourcebook y el Escuadrón Azotador,The Pentastar Alignment que buscaban bases Rebeldes en el Borde Exterior. También estaba el Grupo de Batalla Venganza, usado por el Jedi Oscuro Jerec para buscar el Valle de los Jedi,Dark Forces: Jedi Knight y la armada secreta hecha por el Almirante Mils Giel, con el fin de transportar un dispositivo biológico vital desde el Borde Exterior hasta el Centro Imperial.Star Wars 60: Shira's Story Unidades de infantería *Marines Imperiales *Tripulante de la Flota Imperial *Soldados de la Flota Imperial *Pilotos Imperiales Clases de naves capitales , una de las armas más mortales desarrolladas por el Imperio.]] Estaciones de batalla y Superarmas *Estación Turbina Achtnak *[[Estación espacial clase Baas|Estación espacial clase Baas]] *Prisión Imperial Bakura *Estación de costumbres Bastion *Luna de Batalla *Plataforma espacial militar Bavos-I *Plataforma espacial militar Bavos-II *[[Estación espacial clase Cardan|Estación espacial clase Cardan]] **[[Estación espacial clase Cardan I|Estación espacial clase Cardan I]] **[[Estación espacial clase Cardan II|Estación espacial clase Cardan II]] **[[Estación espacial clase Cardan III|Estación espacial clase Cardan III]] **[[Estación espacial clase Cardan IV|Estación espacial clase Cardan IV]] **[[Estación espacial clase Cardan V|Estación espacial clase Cardan V]] *Instalación de Carga 1 *Instalación de Carga 2 *Centro de Comunicación *Estación Crseih *Estrella de la Muerte **Prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte **Estrella de la Muerte IStar Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza **Estrella de la Muerte IIStar Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi **Estrella de la Muerte III **Esfera de habitaciones **''Tarkin'' *Plataforma de Asedio Dedicada **Esfera de Torpedo *Puerto profundo *Instalación de Fabricación en el Espacio Profundo *Plataforma Derilyn *Plataforma de Defensa Espacial Derilyn *Astillero **Astillero Imperial IV *Estación Espacial Gateway *Estación de Pozo Gravitatorio *Arma de la Galaxia *Colonia espacial Golan **Colonia espacial Golan 1 **Colonia espacial Golan 2 **Colonia espacial Golan 3 *Plataforma de defensa espacial Golan **CañónEspacial de Defensa Espacial Golan **CañónEspacial de Defensa Espaical Golan II **CañónNova de Defensa Espacial Golan III *''Regreso de Hale'' *Centro de investigación Imperial *Estación Garra Imperial *Nave Anillo Iónica *Estación Jovan *Control del Depósito de chatarra *Plataformas de armas de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat *Instalación Kuat *Puerto de Transferencia Imperial de Kuat *Gama del Sensor Principal *''Miramar'' *Puerto Espacial Orbital III *Puerto Espacial Orbital IV-A *Astillero de Reparación *Triturador de Soles *Astillero Telgorn *Área de Colgado TIE *Astillero de reparación orbital tipo II *Devastador del Mundo *Series de plataforma XQ **Plataforma XQ1 **Plataforma XQ2 **Plataforma XQ3 **Plataforma XQ4 **Plataforma XQ5 **Plataforma XQ6 Naves de batalla *Nave insignia del Almirante Giel *Destructor Estelar Avanzado (Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt) *Acorazado Ojo de Palpatine *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse|Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse]] *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] *Nave de batalla Loronar *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator I|Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator I]] *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator II|Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator II]] *Nave de batalla Rendili Venganza con elementos del Grupo de Batalla Venganza.]] *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Soberano|Acorazado Estelar clase Soberano]] *Super Destructor Estelar (Estrella de la Muerte) *Super Destructor Estelar (pre-Yavin) *Protoyipo de Super Destructor Estelar Cruceros de Batalla *[[Crucero de Batalla Estelar clase Praetor|Crucero de Batalla Estelar clase Praetor]] *[[Crucero de Batalla clase Procurador|Crucero de Batalla clase Procurador]] *[[Crucero de Batalla clase Destructor Estelar|Crucero de Batalla clase Destructor Estelar]] *[[Venganza (Super Destructor Estelar de Jerec)|Super Destructor Estelar Venganza]] Cruceros *[[Crucero clase Corelliano|Crucero clase Corelliano]] *[[Super Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Super Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] o un Crucero de Batalla Estelar, orbitando Byss con una escolta de Destructores Estelares.]] *Crucero Estelar Imperial *Crucero pesado de Kuat *[[Crucero clase República|Crucero clase República]] (Remanente Imperial) *Super Destructor Estelar (Byss) Destructores *[[Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador|Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] *Destructor Estelar Interdictor *Destructor Kuat *Nave de comunicaciones central *[[Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon|Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon]] (Imperio Fel y el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt) *Destructor Estelar (Byss) *Destructor Estelar (multi-milla) *Destructor Esteñlar (pre-Hoth) *[[Destructor Estelar clase Tector|Destructor Estelar clase Tector]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Turbulento|Destructor Estelar clase Turbulento]] (Remanente Imperial) *[[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II]] Transportes y naves de asalto *[[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator I|Nave de asalto clase Acclamator I]] *Nave de asalto *Transporte de escolta de combate *[[Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador|Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador]] .]] *Transporte de escolta *Nave estelar transporte *[[Nave de asalto clase Espiral|Nave de asalto clase Espiral]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] *''Doomgiver'' Fragatas *[[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator II|Nave de asalto clase Acclamator II]] *[[Crucero ligero clase Bayoneta|Crucero ligero clase Bayoneta]] *[[Crucero ligero clase Carrack|Crucero ligero clase Carrack]] *Fragata clase II *Crucero clase 1000 *Transporte de escolta de combate *Crucero Interdictor CC-2200 Detenedor *[[Crucero pesado clase Dragón|Crucero pesado clase Dragón]] *[[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|Crucero pesado Acorazado]] *[[Crucero ligero clase Guardián|Crucero ligero clase Guardián]] , representante de una clase durable que ha abarcó siglos y gobiernos.]] *Crucero Inmobilizador 418 *Fragata Imperial rápida (Imperio Fel y el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt) *[[Fragata clase Lancero|Fragata clase Lancero]] *Fragata de escolta Nebulon-B *Fragata Nebulon-B2 *[[Crucero mole clase Estrella Neutrona|Crucero mole clase Estrella Neutrona]] *[[Fragata clase Galeón Estelar|Fragata clase Galeón Estelar]] *[[Crucero clase Golpe|Crucero clase Golpe]] *[[Fragata clase Victoria II|Fragata clase Victoria II]] *[[Crucero pesado clase Vindicador|Crucero pesado clase Vindicador]] *Fragata Zebulon-B Corvetas y cañoneras , una corveta lanzamisiles Imperial.]] *[[Corveta clase Asesina|Corveta clase Asesina]] *[[Crucero kdb-1 clase Volante|Crucero kdb-1 clase Volante]] *Cañonera Corelliana **Fragata DP20 *Corveta CR-90 *[[Corveta clase Cruzada|Corveta clase Cruzada]] (Remanente Imperial) *[[Corveta clase Lianna|Corveta clase Lianna]] *Corveta ligera *[[Crucero ligero clase Persecución|Crucero ligero clase Persecución]] *[[Crucero de patrulla clase Tartan|Crucero de patrulla clase Tartan]] *Cañonera Ye-4 Cazas estelares Multipropósito *[[Interceptor de Patrulla A-9|Interceptor Vigilancia A-9]] ]] *Caza estelar ARC-170 *[[Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa|Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa]] *[[Caza estelar Alpha-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V|Caza estelar Alpha-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]] *Caza estelar Belbullab-22 *[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] *Caza estelar TIE/In de la Guardia Real del Emperador *[[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis]] *Howlrunner I-7 *Interceptor ITN-4 *[[Caza clase Depredador|Caza clase Depredador]] (Imperio Fel y el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt) *[[Caza estelar clase Preybird|Caza estelar clase Preybird]] *Nave Skipray *Super caza estelar TIE/In *TIE Avanzado x1 *Agresor TIE *Vengador TIE/ad *Defensor TIE/D *Caza estelar TIE/In *Caza estelar TIE/ln *Cazador TIE *Raptor TIE *Caza estelar TIE Naves de exploración *Nave sentinela Imperial *Nave de patrulla IPV/4 *Nave de Patrulla IR-3F *Cápsula de Lanzadera Imperial ISP-6 *Nave de reconocimiento Lightstealth-18 *Pacificador MRX-BR *Nave de Exploración Fuera de Sistema *Nave de Patrulla PB-950 *Cápsula de salto sonda-compañera Predador I .]] *Caza estelar TIE/fc *Caza estelar TIE/rc *Explorador TIE *Vanguardia TIE Sigilosas *Fantasma TIE Droides *Droide misil *Droide Sombra *Caza autómata TIE/D Bombarderos *Bombardero de asalto Cimitarra *Bombardero TIE/sa .]] *Caza estelar TIE/gt *Interdictor TIE *Opresor TIE Experimentales *TIE Experimental M1 *TIE Experimental M2 *TIE Experimental M3 *TIE Experimental M4 *TIE Experimental M5 Naves de soporte Naves de logística .]] *Transporte acción VI *Nave fábrica ''Arc Hammer *pasajero de línea C-3 *[[Nave estelar clase Carillion|Nave estelar clase Carillion]] *Vehículo Combatiente de Utilidad *Remolcador espacial CT-11 *Nave prisión Imperial *Nave Contenedor de Campo Asegurado *Nave mensajera Harbinger *Cargador Pesado *Nave de comunicaciones Imperial *Nave calabozo Imperial *Leviatán Imperial *Nave estatal Imperial *Transporte Imperial *Nave de cargamento Imperial .]] *Nave de Operaciones ISB *[[Faragata clase EstrellaMed|Fragata clase EstrellaMed]] *Base de reparación móvil *Crucero Modular de Fuerza Modular *[[Fragata clase Galeón Estelar|Fragata clase Galeón Estelar]] *Tren Estelar *Nave Droide Tecno 4 Plexus *[[Crucero clase Penetrante|Crucero clase Penetrante]] *Astillero orbital de reparación tipo II *Cargador orbital U-33 *Remolcador de Utilidad *Nave mundial *Devastador Mundial Transportes y naves de aterrizaje .]] *Cápsula hiperespacial de Soldado Oscuro *Transporte de aterrizaje Imperial *Nave de aterrizaje de Kuat *[[Nave de aterrizaje clase Sentinela|Nave de aterrizaje clase Sentinela]] *Lanzadera cargadora Imperial *[[Barcaza de AT-AT clase Theta|Barcaza de AT-AT clase Theta]] *Aterrizador TIE *Transporte Señor de Guerra *Transporte Titan Y-85 *[[Lanzadera clase Curich|Lanzadera clase Curich]] Lanzaderas *TransportaPersonas CX-5011 *[[Lanzadera clase Delta|Lanzadera clase Delta]] *[[Transporte de soldados de asalto DX-9 clase Delta|Transporte de soldados de asalto DX-9 clase Delta]] *[[Lanzadera de escolta JV-7 clase Delta|Lanzadera de escolta JV-7 clase Delta]] *[[Lanzadera de asalto clase Gama|Lanzadera de asalto clase Gama]] *[[Lanzadera de tropas clase Grek|Lanzadera de tropas clase Grek]] s desembarcando de una [[Lanzadera de asalto clase Gama|Lanzadera de asalto clase Gama]].]] *Nave estelar de los Caballeros Imperiales (Imperio Fel) *[[Lanzadera clase Kappa|Lanzadera clase Kappa]] *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería *[[Lanzadera Mu-1|Lanzadera clase Mu-1]] *[[Lanzadera Mu-2|Lanzadera clase Mu-2]] *[[Lanzadera Imperial clase Nu|Lanzadera Imperial clase Nu]] (Imperio Fel y el Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt) *[[Lanzadera T-2c clase Theta|Lanzadera clase Theta]] *Nave de abordaje TIE *Lanzadera TIE/sh *[[Lanzadera clase Tribuna|Lanzadera clase Tribuna]] *[[Lanzadera clase Zeta|Lanzadera clase Zeta]] Entre bastidores Clasificaciones de naves estelares Cabe señalar que, teniendo en cuanta la nomenclatura de la clasificación de buques utilizados por las marinas de la vida real, algunas de las naves estelares de Star Wars parecieran ser mal llamadas. Sin embargo, es de esperar que las diferentes culturas y sociedades vayan internamente por la racionalización de los sistemas de clasificación. El Imperio utilizó diferentes escalas para clasificar a sus naves. Uno de los cuales culminó en los Destructores Estelares y Super Destructores Estelares agrupados en una sub-categoría de cruceros, y otro que trataba a los Destructores Estelares como destructores y después dividía a los Super Destructores Estelares en Cruceros Estelares, Cruceros de Batalla Estelares y Acorazados Estelares. El antiguo sistema era utilizado más a menudo, ya que muchas de las amenazas contra el Imperio se encontraban en un nivel que requerían más de un Destructor Estelar o una flotilla de ellos. Procedimientos de identificación Imperial No se ha establecido que las naves de la Armada Imperial llevaran un prefijo de nacionalidad, ya que la mayoría de las marinas modernas del mundo lo hacen, aunque cabe señalar que las naves estelares sirviendo en el Gran Ejército de la República (GER) durante las Guerras Clon cargaban el prefijo "NER", presumiblemente indicando "Nave Estelar Republicana". Durante el Nuevo Orden, una nave proveniente de otra nave o estación establece una comunicación identificándose con el término "Imperial", seguido por la designación de la clase de la nave y finalmente el nombre actual. Por ejemplo, Garret, se llamaría a si mismo "Destructor Estelar Imperial Garret", como se puede escuchar en el juego de computadora Star Wars: TIE Fighter. Además, una gran cantidad de naves más pequeñas en la armada vasta del Imperio ni siquiera tienen un nombre real sino números de registro, sonaría muy ridículo cuando una nave se identificara a si misma con una etiqueta (como "este es ISS 019"). En cambio, en el tutorial del juego de computadora Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra, puedes ver a un ''Acclamator'' identificándose a si mismo como "''Acclamador'' Cero-Uno-Nueve Imperial". En algunas novelas, como Republic Commando: Hard Contact, hace parecer probable que este procedimiento haya sido común en la armada de la República Galáctica, excepto con el término de "República" en lugar de "Imperial". Téngase en cuenta que esto no es más que una hipótesis, ya que este tema no ha sido discutido por ninguna fuente oficial. Sin embargo, un gran número de novelas y juegos de computadora están usando el mismo sistema descrito anteriormente, por lo que parece ser algún tipo de continuidad o, al menos, un hábito establecido por los diferentes autores. Apariciones *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Un Imperio Dividido'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Cotraataca'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Retorno del Jedi'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *''Slave Ship'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Darksaber'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''New Jedi Order'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' }} Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Notas y referencias Véase también *Ejército Imperial *Uniformes militares Imperiales *Listado del personal militar Imperial *Listado de unidades militares Imperiales *Insignia de Rango del Imperio Galáctico de:Imperiale Flotte en:Imperial Navy fi:Imperiumin laivasto Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales Categoría:Naves espaciales del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales Categoría:Unidades militares del Imperio Fel Categoría:Unidades militares del Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt Categoría:Unidades militares del Imperio en exilio